Fluid sprayers include mechanisms for generating source(s) of pressurized fluid material and/or atomizing air. For example, airless fluid sprayers typically include a fluid pump assembly that operates to pressurize fluid material (e.g., paint) to be sprayed from an output nozzle or tip. A source of power (e.g., an electric motor, a gasoline engine, etc.) is configured to drive the fluid pump assembly. In one particular example, an internal combustion engine can be employed to drive a reciprocating piston pump that pressurizes fluid to be sprayed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.